All You Have
by RandILLBFF
Summary: Second Person, pure Rizzles fluff, what more could one ask for? I have a feeling though that it will become a series of one-shots from the same universe.


You want to give her your all, for the rest of your life. It's all you can think about now, and every single time you've thought about it the past week, it has sent chills up your spine. Not from the fear of commitment to the one person who truly understands you in this world, but because you are stressed over making things perfect for her. She's noticed you acting strangely. One of many reasons why you love her. If you had travel the world with her you would. You would drop everything you have now, just because you love her.

Your friends love her, as do your parents, and to your surprise, her parents love you. You could lose everything but her, and wouldn't even care. You want to give her everything. You already give her love. Two different worlds are coming together. You wish you could promise to be there for her forever. But you don't know that you can't say that for sure.

There are times like now, when you truly understand what happiness really is. Times like these make you understand why you are here. You believe that you are here to love her, and make her world the best it can be. You knew you would accept those terms from the day you met. You swallow the food that you've been excessively chewing, hoping that nobody at the restaurant noticed.

_Jane, are you okay? _Maura's eyes have been on you the whole time, and you realize that you hadn't really spoken. You distracted yourself.

_Yeah Maur, great. Sorry. _She looks at you, and you can tell that she sees through you. She asks if there's something you want to talk about, and you nod. This is it. You want to give her everything, and promise her the world. but all you have right now is a ring.

_Well, yeah there's something. I'm scared that someday you'll see that I could give you everything and it wouldn't be enough. And- _

She interrupts you, _Don't start with that again, Jane. I tell you everyday and I'll say it again and again, your love is more than I ever dreamed of as a kid._ You find yourself almost crying. You drop to one knee, and hold out an open box. You take the leap of faith with the four word proposition, and you wait.

She's crying, and that's not what you wanted, but it is what you expected. She nods, and pulls you up to her height. Her lips are now on yours, and your tongues are crashing together. You pull away for breath, and she cries onto your shoulder before whispering into your ear, _Yes, It would be my pleasure_.

You would almost say that it's perfect, this way. You place the ring on her finger, and she places the other on your hand. You don't remember about how you two will tell people tomorrow, at all at the moment. In fact, you can't really focus on anything but the woman in front of you.

You aren't positive about many things in the world, but you know you could/would to anything as long as she was by your side. Neither of you were alone anymore in the world anymore once you met. _I love you, so much Maura and I want you to know that. _She looks up from the ring on her left hand.

_I love you too, my detective. _She replies. You love that she calls you hers. It's the biggest honor along with your title of Detective. You both finish your meals, pay and get out of the restaurant. Your arm is draped around her, as she leans into your right side, walking to the car. She slams you against it, with her lips on yours, and her arms around your neck.

You open the door and let her in, then you run to the other side and get in the driver's seat. _Ready to go home, fiancé? _You stress the last word, and it feels... right. You don't know how to feel. Your heart is a mix of excitement, thrill, love and confusion. So, you know exactly how you feel, you just can't describe it.

On the way home, Maura asks you many wedding questions. And you both discussed a lot of them too.

_What date were you thinking? _

_I'm not sure babe, maybe... whenever Cavanaugh gives us both time off? _

_Jane! I'm being serious. What about this summer? _

_What about.. August? _

_I guess that works. We have time. Where do you want to get married? _

_Red Sox Stadium I told you! _

_But that was before we even were dating!_

_That doesn't mean that it's not still true! _

_No! _

_Fine. Where do you want to get married? _

_I already told you!_

_Oh, so your say from that night, automatically counts still. Why are we even talking about this now! We have a long time. _

_I know we do. I'm just really excited about this. _You were too, really. Your life seemed to be falling into place well. It was nice that it was, even with all of the crap that you've been through. It all seems worth it if it means more time on earth with Maura. You pull into your driveway, and get out. Then, opening her door letting her out, too.

The door doesn't seem to be unlocking fast enough, but it does unlock. Once the door shuts, your bodies are connected. You two make it through the door of the bedroom, leaving a trail of clothes behind. That night, it's like you fall in love all over again. But... it's like that every night really.

But you can't help but wonder what you did to deserve all this happiness, but you feel bad questioning it. Within the next year, you won't be physically, mentally, or legally alone. You never thought it would matter to you, but somehow it ended up mattering. You never exactly wanted a white picket fence and three kids, but that's because it was never really within reach.

But now everything you ever thought you wanted, dreamed about and more was within reach. Well. You had it all, being able to care for, love and spend time with Maura. You hope... well you know that she's head over heels for you, too. She said yes, to you damn it. She agreed to commit the rest of her life to you.

But you can't help to wonder, if you are so high now, and there's only room to go down, if you'll ever fall. You always worry about falling, really. And now, if you do fall, you have her to take with you, because you know, that like you, she'd go wherever you would go.

* * *

******Okay, this was intended to be a one-shot, but I don't think that this is complete... yet. So keep your heads up for another update, and review if you can. 'Cause I'd really appreciate it.**

******Thank you all.**


End file.
